SSBM Episode 27: Kids in Our Group
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: When a strange beam of light hits Link and Zelda, something strange happens. They went from adults to kids!
1. The Strange Beam of Light

Chapter 1: The Strange Beam of Light

Scene fades in as we see a Wire-Frame thrown into a pile of Wire-Frames. Mario is wiping his hands off as he faces Master Hand.

"Okay Master Hand, let's-a end this right now!"

"You may have defeated my Wire-Frames but that doesn't mean I'm giving up!" Master Hand cackled. "Boys!!" Ganondorf is walking in pushing some machine covered in a blanket as Bowser follows him. "Behold! My-"

"Why is it everytime when Master Hand makes an invention, I have to be the one to haul it!?" Ganondorf asks Bowser, interrupting Master Hand.

"Because you are stronger than me. Get over it!" Bowser sneered.

"Gee, if something bad happen to me, you would be the one to haul Master Hand's hunk of junk!!"

Ganondorf and Bowser are zapped by Master Hand as we go from Master Hand breathing smoke to Ganondorf and Bowser appear all black with bulging eyes.

"Hunk of junk eh? You two argue once more or insult my creations, I WILL HURT YOU EVEN MORE!!!!!!!!!" Master Hand yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry sir," Bowser squeaked.

"Yeah," Ganondorf softly said.

Master Hand shook himself and turns back to the SSB.

"Anyway, before I was _RUDELY_ interrupted," Master Hand was referring to Ganondorf and Bowser, "this has been my latest creation yet!"

Ganondorf pulls away the blanket and it reveals a strange looking piece of crap.

"Looks more like a piece of crap if you ask me," Falcon crossed his arms.

"Let that be your last words when I activate it!" Master Hand shouted as he presses a button on the machine.

While the machine was sputtering to work, Bowser and Ganondorf were arguing about something stupid.

"...oh yeah? If I was a weakling, could I do this?" Ganondorf powers up a Warlock Punch and hits Bowser right in the snout.

Bowser is knocked back and hits the machine. The beam fires and hits the Gamecube. It ricochets off the ship and hits the Hand. It then starts hitting different places.

"Watch it!!" Mario shouted.

"You idiots! Turn it off!!" Master Hand screamed at Ganondorf and Bowser.

Ganondorf and Bowser began pressing a lot of buttons on the machine as it starts to spark. The beam found its target and started heading right towards Hawkins. Link sees it and runs towards his friend.

"Hawkins!!" Link gasped and pushes Hawkins.

Hawkins is pushed and falls down as he sees Link getting zapped.

"Link!" Hawkins shouted.

Link is reacting to the beam as he tries to block it with his shield. He started screaming in pain as Zelda ran towards him.

"Zelda!" Peach gasped.

Zelda got into the beam and tried to push Link but the beam seem too powerful and withstand.

"Ooh this looks cool!" Falcon commented.

"Falcon, do something," Mario ordered him.

"I don't know Mario, I need some popcorn for this!" Falcon picks up a bucket of popcorn and begins eating. We see the end of a rifle pointing at Falcon's head.

"I suggest you save my friends or there's going to be trouble with me and Mr. Rifle," Hawkins threatened.

Falcon hears him and zooms out of the scene. The bucket of popcorn spins in the air as Hawkins catches it. The SSB began noticing the Triforce symbols on Link and Zelda began to shine brightly. It was so bright, the SSB had to look away.

"Falcon, any time now!" Mario shouted.

"Alright!" Falcon said as he looked at the wiring of the machine. "Ah ha! FALCON PUNCH!!!!"

Falcon's punches the wires and destroys the machine. The beam dies down follow by the Triforce symbol.

"You moron! You destroyed my greatest creation!!" Master Hand whined.

"Oops," Falcon squeaked.

"You may have destroyed my machine but I'll still destroy you and take over Nintendo City!!" Master Hand shouted as he disappears with Ganondorf and Bowser. The Wire-Frames disappear from existence as Hawkins and Peach help up Link and Zelda.

"You two okay?" Hawkins asked.

"Ooh, yeah," Link rubbed his head.

"That felt weird," Zelda groaned.

"I would have enjoyed the show except Hawkins and Mr. Rifle threatened to hurt me," Falcon said.

The Gamecube goes through the passageway and into the garage area under the Depot. The SSB exit out of the ship as Falcon yawned and said, "Well, that sure was an interesting battle."

"At least you did something heroic," Fox shrugged.

"I'll take that as a complement," Falcon sounded angry when he said that.

Link and Hawkins were the last ones off the ship as Link keeps rubbing his head.

"Link, are you sure you're okay?" Hawkins asked.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling dizzy for some reason," Link said.

"How's about you and Zelda get some rest?" Hawkins suggested.

"Yeah sure," Link said.

Link walks up the stairs and into the main lobby. Hawkins walks down back into the garage as he sees Fox examining the Gamecube.

"Any damage?" Hawkins asked.

"Nope but check out the spot where that beam hit the ship," Fox points up to the nose of the ship.

Hawkins looks up and sees a large circle of cleanliness.

"Why does that spot look brand new?" Hawkins asked.

"I don't know," Fox shrugs.

It is now morning as Hawkins walks up to Link's room.

"Hey Link and Zelda are missing breakfast! Come on," Hawkins knocks on the door.

There's no answer as Hawkins is confused. He opens the door to Link's room and it is dark.

"Whoa Link, can you open the wind-," Hawkins stubs his foot on something hard. He looks down and sees the Master Sword. "Uh Link, any particular reason why your Master Sword is on the ground?"

He sees a figure on the floor. Hawkins creeps up to the figure and touches the shoulder. The figure turns to face Hawkins. This figure was Link, as a young lad!! Hawkins freaks out as he hears a girl's voice.

"Link, what has happen to us?" Hawkins turns around and sees a little girl. This little girl was none other than Princess Zelda!!!

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we go out in front of the SSB Depot as we hear Hawkins screaming.


	2. Shocking Discovery

Chapter 2: Shocking Discovery

Hawkins is running into the dining room as he slips and falls.

"Gee, and I thought I was a klutz on falling flat on my face," Falcon said as he drank some coffee.

"You still are," Mario said, taking a bite out of a pancake.

"Guys, you won't believe on what I just saw!" Hawkins gasped for breath.

"Wait don't tell me! You saw Link and Zelda in the nude!!" Falcon guessed as he noticed everyone was looking at him weirdly. "I shouldn't have said that huh?"

Mario pushes the plate away and asked, "What is it Hawkins?"

"Well, I went to see what the heck is taken them so long on getting up and then," just as Hawkins was about to say something, Link and Zelda walk into the room.

"Hey guys," Link greeted them.

"...that happened," Hawkins finished, pointing to Link and Zelda.

The SSB are speechless for a few seconds as Falcon faints and falls to the ground. Mario is just sitting in his seat as he finally spoke, "What happen to them?"

"Don't ask me but I bet it had something to do with that beam yesterday," Hawkins shrugged.

"That strange beam that came from Master Hand's contraption?" Fox asked.

"Well I don't know!"

Falcon struggles to get up as he slurs, "Boy, I had a strange dream. I dreamed I saw Link and Zelda as kids and-," Falcon stops as he sees Link and Zelda. "I wasn't dream after all."

"We need to find a way to cure this problem fast!" Hawkins said.

"How?" Mario asked.

"I don't know!"

"Let's do a DNA test on them and we can find out more on how this happen," Fox suggested.

"Okie-Dokie, Mario nodded in agreement.

"Anything I can do?" Falcon asked.

"Try not to look-a like an idiot," Mario answered.

Falcon nodded and smile but stop abruptly after Mario said that.

We are in the garage area as we see Fox on the computer as we see wires on Link and Zelda. DNA strands are on a computer screen and are being studied.

"Okay, the DNA is in the computer," Fox said as he disconnected the wires from Link and Zelda.

Hawkins and Mario look at each other as Mario shrugs and asks, "So what is it?"

Fox turns to the two and answered, "Oh, sorry guys. This could take some time. Hawkins, why don't you take Link and Zelda out for some fresh air?"

"Alright," Hawkins sighed and walks away. "Come on you two."

Link and Zelda follow him as Mario looks around the garage and makes a weird expression as he looks up at something.

"Hey Fox, why is-a there a large circle on the nose of-a the ship?" Mario asked.

Fox turns his chair and looks at where Mario was pointing.

"You know, Hawkins and I were wondering about that too. Ever since that beam hit the ship, that circle appeared," Fox explained.

We change from the Depot to Master Hand's fortress. Master Hand is seeing the Wire-Frames trying to fix the same piece of junk that made that beam. Bowser comes running into the scene.

"Sir! You're never going to believe this!" Bowser said.

"What is it?" Master Hand groaned.

"Just look!"

Master Hand follows Bowser into some room. What Bowser is showing is Ganondorf as a kid!!

"How did this happen!?" Master Hand gasped.

"I don't know but I like it!" Bowser snickered.

"Can you guys explain to me why the heck am I a squirk?" Ganondorf asked.

Master Hand is speechless while Bowser was laughing his head off.

"I thought I told you morons to lay off the potions and stuff!" Master Hand snaps at Bowser.

"We weren't messing with any potions and stuff," Bowser was trying hard not to laugh so much.

"SHUT UP!!" Ganondorf yelled at Bowser.

"Well little 'Ganny', since you're nothing but a squirk, I can unsult you as many times as I want!" Bowser sneered.

Ganondorf stomps Bowser's foot hard. Bowser roars in pain as Ganondorf crosses his arms.

"I may be a squirk but I can still do that!" Ganondorf sneered.

"Knock it off you morons! We've got to solve this problem right away!" Master Hand said.

"How?" Ganondorf asked.

"I don't know," Master Hand answered. "I don't know."


End file.
